Tough Love 2
by Der Verructe Spatenwahnsinnige
Summary: An AU to a "What If" story of mine, only without Emile. Suppose that the entire events of the movie unfold, but Jewel is a tough, thug of a bird. (But not evil) How will Blu manage to sway Jewel into 'saving the species? Read on...


**Welcome! This was an idea I had today, this very morning. I wondered what it would be like if Jewel was a lot tougher. In the movie, she is shown to be quite kind and caring, but I wondered what would happen if I made her pretty much Nigel, but not evil, a cockatoo, or male.**

**As mentioned in the description, this version of events, Emile is not present. It got too hard to write the original story, though I will continue with it where possible, so I decided to create this story as an AU to the other story. I posted a poll, to see what people think. Whether I should keep trying to write the story with Emile, or focus on this story without him. Be sure to cast your vote! **

**I feel like it turned out decently...**

**We start just when Blu gets shoved into the artificial jungle. (Sorry for having this be verbatim to the original, but what can I really change?) **

The artificial jungle was a big mass of plastic, and bird noises pumped through speakers. There were a few trees, some connected by branches that touched one another, some were alone. There was plenty of undergrowth, Hollows and small ponds.

A fairly large artificial stream meandered around the whole enclosure. It was designed to look realistic in human standards, but to a bird, they just see an illogical ditch with water being pumped through it.

Across the "Stream", there was a small doorway, where birds entered. The hatchway shot open, and Blu was pushed through. His plumage had been fluffed into a quiff, and he looked ridiculous.

He stood still in the artificial jungle for a second, then turned around and scrabbled at the hatchway, calling for his human.

After she never replied back, he knew that he was alone in there. Blu fearfully wandered across the twig, laid over the artificial stream, eyeing his surroundings for any signs of danger. After seeing little to none, he relaxed a little, though still, all the muscles in his body had tightened in fear to an uncomfortable extent.

He called out "Hello?" and "I come in peace!" to no answer. Starting to contemplate if he had actually been put in an empty enclosure or not, he began to feel confused, not a single noise, or even an inkling of one came from the artificial forest. It was as if all life in there had been wiped out.

The inhabitant in the enclosure was well aware of his presence. Even though she had no idea 'when' exactly he was coming in, she did know that he 'was' present. It was as if she could telepathically sense him.

Blu thought he would get to a higher ground, away from the dirty, plastic-y surface that was the "jungle" floor.

After spying some wooden pegs attached to a tree, presumably for birds like him to use to climb, he used them to get up into the tree.

The pegs were multi-coloured, and thick. Easy to grasp. Upon reaching the top of the tree, he spotted an air vent with a beaten and buckled grate. His fear then started to catch back up with him. Whatever made that hole, was going to be capable of making one at least twice the size in him...

Blu had seen enough, and wanted out. He called out to his human, terrified.

As he did, a wing shot across his beak, silencing him, and he was pulled into the air-vent!

A slightly gruff, but still distinctly feminine voice whispered in his ear "If I were you, I don't think I would get the humans involved here... Your wellbeing depends on that..."

Blu was still unable to talk, as the creature, known as "Jewel", still had his beak clamped shut.

He struggled in her grip, thrashing around, attempting to free himself. He could feel the power rippling in Jewel's muscles, and she urged him "Resistance is futile, my dear."

Jewel turned him around, and looked him square in the eye. Being in a dark air vent, Blu couldn't see Jewel's face, but she could see his, as he was closer to the light.

She spoke instructions to him as if she were spitting at him. "I'm going to let you speak, but I swear, if you scream again, I will rip you to shreds.

Entendido?" (Understood?)

Blu attempted to nod. He wanted to live longer than 19 years.

Jewel deciphered the action, and released him, regifting his ability to speak.

"Ah. Thank you. I need my throat for talking, thanks." He said, gratefully.

Jewel began to eye him up, observing his similar coloured, vibrant cerulean feathers, stating to him, "You look like me..."

He took a turn for the awkward side, and said, "H-Hi. My name is Blu, like the cheese. With the mould on it. The one that smells really bad?"

Jewel looked at him, blankly, as he extended his talon out for her to shake.

He then realised what he had said, and began to tap himself on the beak, saying "Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"I... See... So, What brings you here, Blu?" asked Jewel.

"ah... I uh... I'm the same species. The humans think that I'm the last male."

Jewel asked him, "I can see that... But what exactly are you wanted to do here? I'm trying to get out of this place, and all that bird-obsessed dork wants to do is keep me here."

Blu stammered in reply, and Jewel began to get impatient. She sighed and said "I'm not going to hurt you... I threatened you to make you not want to scream. So long as you don't scream, I won't change my mind."

"So you're... n-not gonna hurt me?" He squeaked. Jewel closed her eyes and said "No, Blu... I not gonna harm you. If you are, as you say, the last male, killing you as I have done with others isn't gonna do me any favours."

Blu could still do little more than stammer incomprehensibly. And Jewel lost her rag a tiny bit. "OHHH, JUST SPIT IT OUT, ALREADY!"

At this rather hostile exclamation, Blu let out a panicked shout, and fell down onto his back, putting his wings up to protect his face. Or at least... attempt to...

She sighed for the 54th time already, rolled her eyes and helped the frightened bird up. "Come on, Blu... Tell me what you're doing here. While we're still young."

Blu finally summed up the courage to speak an understandable sentence "I'm here to... as the humans say... 'Save the species'"

Jewel looked at him, descending into rage ever faster every passing second. She looked like she would be eligible to be the next 'Angry Bird'

"THEY WANT YOU TO WHAT!?"

Blu put his wings up, yet again. Jewel frightened him...

"You sure get scared easily..." Jewel whispered under her breath.

"Look, Blu. It's not your fault. You're not associated with them. The bird nut captured you from the wild, and brought you in here. I'm sorry. You must miss your family, or your wife?" She asked, now with a slight hint of kindness in her voice.

"So... You're sure you won't hurt me?" Asked Blu

"I don't plan on it, Blu." She answered

"I don't have a family... The human that bought me here? She is the only family I have..." Admitted Blu

"Oh my... So, she took you away from them, and then kept you against your will? That's horrible..." Replied Jewel.

Blu said "Ahh... She didn't keep me against my will... She-" before being cut off by Jewel.

"Hold on a moment... You were a PET?"

"W-Wait... Let me explain!" Stammered Blu

"Ohh! What is there to explain?! You lived loved and cared for by a human... You've gone insane... And I have no interest in insane birds..." She snapped, before seizing him by the throat, lifting him clear off the ground and pulling him closer to her, so she could fix him with an icy-cold stare and beat her words into him, slowly, giving him what felt like eternities to absorb each syllable, "Get out of my cussing sight before I tear you limb from limb."

She released him, and he hit the metal floor of the air vent with a metallic 'CLANG'

He scrabbled to do as she said, as he had become rather attached to his flight appendages. He took cover in a plastic fern bush.

Jewel watched him enter from her vantage point. Looking on without a care. She knew he would be gone soon enough.

**Meanwhile, In the control room.**

"I don't see them... Where are they?" Asked Linda

"They're probably... You know..." Suggested Tulio.

"Well... that would have happened too fast... I don't think so." Replied Linda

"Birds are smart creatures, if they wish for privacy to... Then they will seek it." Answered Tulio.

"Wow... I uh... Guess I just didn't imagine Blu to be capable of seduction... I guess It's just because I'm not a parrot." She laughed.

"Hmm... Judging by the brief actions I've seen him do, he does remind me a lot of you..." He said, before adding "Let's leave them to it."

And the humans left the building, leaving Sylvio, the burly security guard, to watch over the building while they were gone.

End of Part 1


End file.
